vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby (Beyblade)
|-|Metal Fury Toby= |-|Faust= Summary Toby (トビー, Tobii) is one of the recurring characters of the Beyblade Metal Series and an antagonist of Metal Masters. He is the leader of Team Dungeon, consisting of his childhood friends Zeo Abyiss and Masamune Kadoya, who all aim to become the strongest number 1 blader. He also temporarily underwent an evil alter ego of Hades Inc. named Faust. Before the time of the World Championships, Tody became ill from a mysterious lethal illness that prevented him from battling. This was until Dr. Ziggurat of Hades Inc. found and secretly cured Toby of his illness through the arrangement system, creating the Faust alter ego to have him supply a continuous amount of the newly created energy, Spiral Force, forever. After being saved by Gingka, Masamune and the others, he kept his physical appearance of Faust and went back to Dungeon Gym with Masamune and Zeo to continue aiming for the strongest and even helped everyone fight against the threat of Nemesis in Metal Fury. As Faust, his partner beyblade is Twisted Tempo, but when returning back to his old self, Toby's partner beyblade was switched to Spiral Lyre at the time of Metal Fury. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Toby Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: Mid-teens, an adult in Shogun Steel Classification: Blader, Leader of Team Dungeon, Alter-ego of Faust, Keeper of Spiral Force Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Tempo can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Aura, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Lightning Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (The Spiral Force energy Tempo gives off can act as a barrier to block attacks, even souls to an extent), Spirit Projection (Faust can project his spirit into Tempo's Spiral Dimension), Soul Destruction (Tempo's black hole can suck up and destroy the spirit forms of beys, such as Pegasus and Striker), Durability Negation (Tempo is able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys), Creation (Tempo's special move can create universes and black holes), BFR (Tempo's black hole sends whoever is sucked up into it into an area of darkness), Gravity Manipulation (Tempo's twisted fusion wheel can create powerful gravity that even warps time and space), Space-Time Manipulation (Tempo, its fusion wheel's gravity, and the black hole it creates is able to control and rule over time and space), as well as Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation as a beyblade | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Lyre can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Aura, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Twisted Tempo's special move, Spiral Dimension, uses time and space to create a universe for itself and a Black Hole that sucks in everything within it; Easily overpowered Galaxy Pegasus and Ray Striker at once and made them use full power to defeat it; Far surpassed the power of beys such as Dark Wolf, whose spirit form contains an entire universe inside itself; Twisted Tempo was created based on the powers of both Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus and Ryuga's Meteo L-Drago) | At least Universe level+ (Spiral Lyre can contend with beys far stronger than Tempo, such as Earth Eagle, Forbidden Eonis, and Yohannes's Beat Lynx) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily overcame Galaxy Pegasus and Ray Striker; Tempo's Black Hole was so strong, even Pegasus and Striker were unable to escape it) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Tempo, and kept up with beys such as Earth Eagle and Forbidden Eonis) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class Y (Is at least comparable to beys comparable to Jade Jupiter, who can easily manipulate planets) to Universal+ Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Is a defense type beyblade, which surpasses its own power and was completely unaffected by the combined attacks of Pegasus and Striker ) | At least Universe level+ (Can fight and take attacks from equally powerful beyblades) Stamina: Limitless via Spiral Force (Twisted Tempo can keep spinning forever to supply infinite amounts of Spiral Force) | Very high Range: Universal+ (Twisted Tempo's special move creates a universe) | Unknown Standard Equipment: Twisted Tempo, Spiral Lyre, Beylauncher. Intelligence: Toby is a very skilled blader, able to think outside the box and pull off plans and battle strategies that get him out of tough situations, and has always been referred to as a blader genius by Masamune, Zeo and the others, shown by him being the leader of Team Dungeon. Not only is he skilled enough to use tricky beys only few in the world can handle, such as Spiral Lira, but he is even so skilled Dr. Ziggurat accurately pre-determined him to be the one to handle Spiral Force as the "perfect blader" or Faust. Tempo and Lyre, while technically not living, are also sentient themselves and can understand human speech when battling alongside Toby or Faust. Weaknesses: Can tend to be a bit arrogant and focus incredibly on only one goal at a time | None notable Key: Metal Masters | Metal Fury Gallery Toby and Spiral Lira.png|Toby and Spiral Lyre Faust and Twisted Tempo.png|Faust and Twisted Tempo Faust facing Gingka and Masamune.png|Faust battling Gingka and Masamune Faust and Tempo's Black Hole.jpg|Faust and Tempo's Black Hole Masamune vs Toby as Faust.jpg|Faust battling Masamune Faust facing Masamune and Zeo.jpg|Faust confronting Masamune and Zeo Toby in Destroyer Dome.png|Toby in Destroyer Dome Masamune in Shogun Steel.png|Toby in Shogun Steel Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spiral Dimension:' A special move used by Twisted Tempo. Using the gravity created by its Twisted Wheel, Tempo is able to warp and control Time and Space, which creates an entire universe from it. Then, from inside, a giant black hole sucks in everything within the dimension to destroy them. This move can also function as a barrier against attacks. *'Crush String:' A special move used by Spiral Lyre. Toby strokes the phantom harp strings from Lyre toward the opponent, which surrounds Lyre as red energy after gaining great momentum from the sound of a lyre harp, representing its attack power. Lyra then slams into the opponent at full speed to overpower them with great force. *'Double Stream Typhoon:' A joint-special move performed by Toby's Lyre and Zeo's Spiral Fox. Both beys increase the level of air resistance around them to create a powerful field of fierce cutting wind. Then both beys spin around each other to create a bladed wheel-like wind attack to crash into the opponent. Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 2